A software development organization typically utilizes a version control system for maintaining its code through the process of development. A version control system tracks changes made to the code and allows changes to be undone if necessary. A version control system additionally allows a developer to check out a branch of the code for development without affecting the master code branch, and then to merge the checked out branch of the code back into the master code branch when changes to the checked out branch have been completed. Some software development organizations include a large number of developers, each working on their own checked out branch. It can be difficult for a developer to keep track of the changes happening to the main code repository while working on a checked out branch.